Tonight, I Feel Close To You
by CintaAnime4ever
Summary: The rules of the National Games have been changed.Every team is ordered to be unisexed. Sorry i suck at this type of summaries. EijixOC OishixOC FujixOC, TezukaxOC
1. Prologue

Author's note- I just recently started to watch POT and fell in love with characters like Oishi, Eiji and Fuji. So I decided to write a fanfic on them and dump my beyblade ones for the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of POT characters except my own. If the fic is not that good or my characters are what you call it, ah Mary-Sue (forgive me but what is that?). pls don't throw big bombs or fires at me.  
  
Prologue  
  
Singapore National Stadium, Singapore.  
  
How do I,  
  
Get through the night without you?  
  
If I had to live without you,  
  
what kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh, I  
  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
  
If you ever leave,  
  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
  
and tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know,  
  
how do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go,  
  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
  
Dennis Chan's POV  
  
I stood there behind the stage curtain gazing at the bright shining star of mine, Artemis Sun Meng. Jesus, I adore her so much. As always, she looked so beautiful singing on stage. Her long curly honey colored hair cascaded down to her waist. Her emerald eyes sparkled with passion as she sang 'How Do I', one of her favorite songs by LeAnn Rimes. She looked exquisite, only wearing a long flowing white robe in the ancient Roman goddess style with a silver belt around her waist.  
  
It has been a year since I discovered this young but very talented singer. I really could not believe my ears when I first heard her singing 'Angel in Heaven'. God, I had tears flowing my eyes even before that song finished. I had never met any singer who possess such emotional yet powerful voice before.  
  
I was very happy when she agreed to my offer of a contract as a pro singer. I had since been the envy of every manager for being the one to discover such raw talent. Tonight, I'll invite her to have dinner with me once this concert was over. Maybe after that, hee...hee...hee.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The shadow of a figure hidden in the darkness was observing Dennis Chan quietly. He had been acting strange the whole evening. There was no mistake about the eager and hungry look on his face as he watched Artemis singing on the stage.  
  
'I have to keep a close eye on him.' She thought still watching warily at Dennis giggling to himself. She had a bad feeling and distrust Dennis during their first meeting.  
  
A flicker of a bright red light suddenly caught her eye. She turned towards the audience. There it was again. The red light came from the camera guy. She relaxed but not before she suddenly saw another man behind that camera guy. He was holding a gun and it was aimed towards the graceful figure on stage.  
  
'Artemis!' was her first and last thought as she rushed out to the stage. She succeeded at pushing Artemis out of the way just as a gunshot was heard in the National Stadium of Singapore. The crowd panicked and started rushing for the nearest exit.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Artemis' sharp cry rang throughout the stadium as she held the limp figure in her arms. The girl was bleeding profusely and the blood stained the whiteness of Artemis' robe.  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" Artemis screamed at the back stage staff. 


	2. Chapter One

Author's note- Hee hee, I like my characters to be a little bit older. Instead of just being in Junior high, so I made them all study in senior high. Tezuka didn't go off to Germany or whatever place I don't know because I only just finished part 2 of the show. Also I came up with the idea of a unisex competition. What fun! I wish in real life we do have this kind of competition. 

Chapter One

Seigaku Senior High, Japan.

Cheers and moans could be heard coming from the school tennis courts. A common sound that can be heard everyday. Seigaku's tennis team was famous for its talented and cute players. They were currently the first seed in the district championship.

"Look Sakuno-chan, isn't Ryoma-sama great? He won against Kikumaru- senpai by 6-4." Squealed Tomoka tugging excitedly at the sleeve of the shy looking girl beside her. The girl with two long braids at her back nearly felled over.

"Ano, Tomo-chan, you seem to be really in a hyper mood today." Said Ryuzaki Sakuno breathlessly as she tried to balance herself.

"Of course, after all I get to see Ryoma-sama in action today!" yelled Tomoka. She had adored Eichizen Ryoma, also known as the prince of tennis, ever since she first set eyes in him.

Meanwhile at the court grounds, Kikumaru Eiji was panting from the complicated match against Ryoma just now. Boy, the kid keeps getting better every time.

"Are you okay Eiji? Here, catch this." Called out Oishi, the fuku buchou of the team and his partner in doubles throwing the tired redhead a bottle of cold water.

Eiji catches the bottle expertly. "Thanks Oishi. I really needed this, nyah." He twisted open the lid and gulped the water down. 'Ah, much better.' He sighed gratefully.

Ryoma just stood there wiping his sweat and smirked at the actions of Eiji. "Mada mada dane." He said.

"Everyone gather around!" ordered Oishi. Beside him was the coach of the team, Ryuzaki Sumire, also known Sakuno's grandmother.

"Yo, What's up Obachan?" called out Eiji. She pulled him at the ears for that. "Ouch, ouch! Stop! That hurt!"

"Actually I wanted you to know that there has been a few changes in the up-coming National Competition." Announced Ryuzaki-sensei with a stern look on her face but there was humor in her eyes.

"Eh? Nani?" exclaimed everyone.

"This year, the National Competition is going to bea unisex competition because the number of girl teamsparticipating in the competition have grown lesser each year. Each team is required to have at least two girl playersin it. Also the rules have changed slightly." Ryuzaki-sensei grinned when she saw their looks of horror.

"The girls can play singles but onlyagainst girls only.They can playdoublesagainst the samegender orin mix matches.And also they must have at least two years of experience in playing tennis." Ryuzaki-sensei read out the new rules from the piece of paper she held in her hand." She looked into each annoyed and astonished face with amusement on her face.

"Who invented this silly idea? Hiss..." growled Kaidoh.

"Er...from what I know, apparently one of the Heads of the Sports Department picked up the idea from a book he was reading and suggested it. The other Heads liked this idea. So, they decided to have it for this year to try it out." Sighed Ryuzaki-sensei, shaking her head. Politicians are always interfering with the lives of ordinary people.

The third year students sweat-dropped at that sentence. They all sighed in defeat. Their last year is going to be spent on playing unisex competition. How pathetic. Eiji and Momo cried in animation style.

"Everyone, you know that Kawamura has left us since last year cause his father wants him to take over the Kawamura Sushi business.So now I've founda replacement playerfor the team. She is also your first female member, we'll worry about the other one later. Everyone meet Ryukawa Koryu, a second year student." She motioned for the person standing behind her to come forward.

Koryu appeared. She was about 168cm tall and slim built. She had short dark violet hair (like Haibara Ai's from Detective Conan) and cool amber eyes. Her skin was fair. Her face was cool and expressionless (like Tezuka's).

"Wah! Kawaii." Squealed Tomoka excitedly.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Ryukawa Koryu desu. Dozo yurushku." She glanced at each of the members briefly and smiled.

"Ryukawa recently transferred here from Singapore. Therefore I want you to be civilize to her and not let the good name of Japan down." Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Singapore?" echoed both Momo and Eiji.

"Hai, I'm from Singapore. I will be staying in Japan for a while. Please call me Koryu; I'm not so use to people calling my surname." Said Koryu.

"I want a match with you. You must be good since it is Obachan who recommended you." Said Momo.

"Actually, it was Tezuka who recommended her to me." Said Ryuzaki- sensei.

"What? Buchou recommended her?" there was uproar over this statement as Tezuka rarely does that for anyone. Koryu must be really good to get that kind of recommendation.

"Tezuka and I are old friends. We've played against each other in Singapore before." Explained Koryu.

"Then I want this match more then ever." Grinned Momo, gripping his racket.

"Me too." Echoed Eiji.

"Hmm...comes from Singapore. Might be a very good player. This is very good data." Muttered Inui writing everything down. "Oh, Koryu-chan, care for a glass of nutritious vegetable juice?" he asked solemnly holding out a glass of eerie looking dark green juice. His specs gleamed brightly.

"Thank you." Koryu took the glass and was surprised at the horrified glances coming from the other team members (except Fuji) and was puzzled at their signals not to take the drink. She ignored them and drank the juice.

The team members rolled their eyes and decided that this new team member will learn a good lesson form drinking that horrible juice. However, Koryu gulped down the whole glass and said, "Nice, but you could add a bit more flavor to it." She handed the empty glass back to Inui who took it and muttered, "Not affected. Add more flavor. This is really good data."

"Are you alright Koryu-chan? Do you feel like you want to throw up?" asked Oishi worriedly.

"Eh? I'm perfectly fine. His juice is really tasty." She got a look of approval from both Fuji and Inui.

"Okay now, I want my match." Said Momo.

"Gomen nasai. I have to go back early today to unpack my stuff. How about tomorrow?" asked Koryu politely but firmly.

"No problem! As long as you have a match with me tomorrow." Said Momo reluctantly.

"Then sayonara. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going home now, see you later." Koryu turned and left the courts.

"Where is she staying?" asked Oishi.  
"She's staying with Tezuka for the moment until she can find a room for herself." Replied Ryuzaki-sensei. This answer drew smirks and weird looks from the club members.

"Hee, I can't wait for tomorrow's match!" yelled Momo enthusiastically.

"She's a nice, but a bit like Tezuka don't you think?" asked Fuji with his usual smile.

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled and anticipate tomorrow's match. She wanted to know how good Koryu is up against the other Regulars.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POT characters. Duh! 

Chapter Two

The next day, there was plenty of excitement at the tennis courts. The club members were busy discussing about the change in the National Games and the new girl Regular.

Momo and Eiji waited eagerly for Koryu to show up. Eichizen sat on the bench hitting the tennis ball up and down with his racket and drinking peach Ponta. Sakuno and the others accompanied him. Kaidoh was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded, occasionally hissing and giving the others the creeps. Oishi and Fuji were busy discussing about plans and strategies for the national championship.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the courts. Koryu sauntered coolly into the courts dressed in a white t-shirt with blue stripes at the collar and sleeves and also a pair of black shorts. Her dark violet hair framed her pretty face enhancing the fairness of her skin. Her black and silver racket case hung from her left shoulder.

"Koryu, where have you been? We've been waiting for ages." Exclaimed Momo impatiently.

"Gomen, I had to go to the teacher's office to see my class teacher." Koryu's amber eyes gleamed at the sight of Momo and Eiji. A small smile played at her lips.

"Sumimasen Koryu, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Inui appearing suddenly beside him. Koryu was startled but she smiled and said, 'No."

"Hmm, no boyfriend. Good, then you can concentrate fully on the match." Inui scribbled in his notebook and walked away.

"Hallo, waiting for a match here." Yelled Momo impatiently.

Eiji grinned at Koryu and said, "Never mind, let him have a go first." Momo and Koryu walked to an empty court and positioned themselves for the match. Oishi acted as their referee. Koryu held the racket in her right hand.

"Which one?" asked Oishi to Koryu as he prepared to spin the racket to see who starts off first.

"Smooth." Replied Koryu. Oishi nodded and spin. The letter K was upside down. It was Momo's turn to serve first.

"Yes! Alright, here I come." Momo served a fastball. Koryu swiftly hit the ball back sending it towards the far right corner of the court. Momo caught it just in time, sending it back towards Koryu. She hit a high ball and was surprised to see Momo jumped and smashed the ball quickly. Koryu failed to hit the ball.

"15-Love." Called out Oishi.

"How do you like the taste of my Dunk Smash?" grinned Momo.

"Not bad." Koryu smiled. 'So that's Momoshiro's famous Dunk Smash. That's a very powerful strike.' She thought.

"Okay, here's another." The match continued for 15 minutes and let the players have a break. The match was 3-2.

"From my two years of experience, Koryu-senshi is no match for Momo- senpai." Said Horio confidently.

"What has your two years of experience got to do with it?" muttered Tomoka. "Koryu-senshi hasn't showed her real self yet." Said Eichizen observantly.

"Eh? Why did you say that Ryouma-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"Koryu is just warming up." Answered Fuji nodding in agreement. The break was over. The two players resumed their match. Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka arrived just in time to witness a spectacular match.

Koryu had countered Momo's Dunk Smash with a smack that sent the ball spinning aiming straight for his face. Momo ducked out of the way just in time. 'Eh, this is similar to Eichizen's Twist Serve.' He thought.

The score is now 3-4. The real fun began when it was Koryu's turn to serve. She first gave a normal serve. Momo return the hit with a straight ball. Koryu's eyes flashed and she suddenly did a small pirouette and hit the ball gracefully but with power. The ball seemed to split and zoomed towards Momo aiming for his legs, wrists and shoulders all at the same time. Momo managed to avoid. However, he couldn't return the hit. He was shocked at the way the balls always seem to block his movements every time he tried to hit it. He finally lost to Koryu at 6-4. The outcome amazed all the Regulars except for Tezuka and Fuji.

"Nice match, but what technique did you use on me? Your balls always seemed to block my movements." Asked Momo as he shook hands with Koryu.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you after the match with Kikumaru." Smiled Koryu. She wasn't sweating or panting as heavily as Momo, but she looked slightly pale.

"Are you alright Koryu? You looked very pale." Asked Oishi. He noticed Koryu rubbing her left shoulder where the collar bone joins with the left arm bones (i don't know the real scientific terms)with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Oh I'm okay. I'm still not use to Japan's summer climate. It's very different from Singapore. The weather is always moist and warm. Not hot and dry like here." Said Koryu. She took out her towel and wiped her sweat.

"Hey you want a rest before we have our match?" asked Eiji. He disliked playing against worn out players because he wouldn't get the satisfaction he wants from beating them. He swung his racket around his wrist absently.

"That would be nice. I'm going to get an ice cold drink."

"Hey good idea. I'll go with you. I'm dying for one myself." Grinned Eiji. The both of them left the court for the nearest vending machine.  
"What do you think?" asked Ryuzaki-san to Tezuka who came at the last moment to watch the match.

"She isn't in her top form. Probably due to that 'incident' last week." Replied Tezuka, his brow furrowed.

"I hope her condition doesn't worsens. The tournament is just a month away." Said Ryuzaki-sensei with a frown.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

"Hoi Koryu, you okay?" asked Eiji. He noticed that Koryu looked like she was about to faint anytime. They both sat on a bench.

"Em, daijoubu. I'm alright. This drink is delicious." Koryu took a sip and after a while the color came to her palecheeks.

Eiji glanced at Koryu. There was a glowing look in her amber eyes. She again rubbed her left shoulder. She looked so wraithlike, sitting there on the bench staring at the sky and the wind gently blowing at her hair. It was only then, Eiji realized that Koryuwas an ethereal beauty (Plainly translated to always looking like a hospitalizedpatient).

'So lovely. Matte, did I just said that? Nya hoi hoi, I actually thought that Koryu is lovely? I must be going mad.' He whacked himself on the head with his racket.

"Are you okay Kikumaru?" Eiji opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of clear gold eyes. He could even see his reflection in them. He blushed slightly and turned his head away. "Ah, I'm fine. Okay ready for our match?"

Koryu nodded and got up. She stumbled accidentally only to find herself being supported by Eiji's strong hands gripping her shoulders.

"Hey, are you sure you're really okay? I think you better go to the nursing room to rest. We can have our match another day." 'Wow, she's really thin. Practically all skin and bones. No wonder she looks delicate.' Thought Eiji.

"No, I'm alright. I just got up to quickly." Argued Koryu. She pushed away Eiji and straightens himself. There was a tint of pink on her cheeks. She coolly walked off towards the court.

"Hee, what an interesting girl!" exclaimed Eiji as he followed Koryu.

As I am too lazy to continue with the match, I'll just announce that Koryu narrowly won Eiji by 7-5 by using the same tactic she used with Momo.

"Nyah! I can't believe I lost to her!" wailed Eiji. He pointed towards Koryu who was talking with Tezuka and sulked.

"Come on Eiji, accept your defeat like a true man. You can beat Koryu next time." soothed Oishi patting his partner's back sympathetically. Then he saw a shadow flickered out of the corner of his eye and turned to look.

He gasped when he saw the person standing outside the tennis courts was none other then the school's musician genius, Meioh Tenhime, a year two student also whom he secretly had a crush on since last year.

Meioh Tenhime stared briefly at the people in the tennis courts before walking off. Her turquoise hair tied up in two long separate braids flow behind her gracefully.

"Hoi, Oishi. Are you listening to me?" Eiji turned to see Oishi staring at the disappearing figure with a dazed look.

"Eh, nani? Ah, gomen Eiji. Did you say something?" Oishi turned to Eiji hastily. Eiji's face had the smug look of a cat. He grinned and looked at Oishi with a devilish gleam in his dark blue eyes.

"What is it Eiji?" asked Oishi a little afraid of the look on Eiji's face.

"Nothing. Yo guys, want to go for some burgers and fries?" he yelled at the rest of the regulars.

There were cries of approval over this suggestion. They even dragged along Koryu with them. Only Tezuka did not went with them, as he had other things to do.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"HmmâI'll get to meet my soul mate today? Interesting." Muttered Meioh Tenhime to herself as she brushed her long turquoise hair lazily. Her sixth sense told her that her other half would appear today. She looked at the clock and jumped out of her chair.

"Damn, I'm late for school!" she grabbed her back and ran out of her room.

A crowd of students gathered outside the music room and were whispering and gasping at each other. The crowd blocked Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka who happened to pass by the corridor.

"What's going on here?" asked Oishi towards a first year boy who had the fright of his life when he saw that it was a third year senpai talking to him.

"Meioh-san is gonna give a free performance as a trial practice for her coming competition." He stammered. He was a first year student and is really in awe of the seniors in the school.

"Meioh-san?" the three third year students turned towards the music room. The crowd parted a way for them instinctively. The girls were excited and happy to see the hot favorites in their school and couldn't stop giggling and gushing about how cute Fuji is and isn't Oishi senpai cool. Many of the girls too admired cool and serious looking Tezuka.

"Maa, Oishi, your girlfriend is very popular." Whispered Fuji with a smile.

"Fuji! She's not my girlfriend." Cried Oishi who blushed furiously.

"Can you two be quiet? The performance is about to start now." Ordered Tezuka.

The two became silent and watched Tenhime seated herself gracefully on the bench and began strumming her Chinese zither carefully as if testing it. Satisfied, she began to play a musical piece called 'Sunset Dreams'.

The crowd was silent and in awe as they listened to the graceful strumming of the zither and the dreamy vision portrayed by Meioh herself. Oishi could not help staring at her like a love struck kid. Both Fuji and Tezuka noticed and shook their heads in defeat. Like the old Chinese saying, 'A hero can never surpass a beauty'. Oishi is hopeless.

The music grew faster and faster and Tenhime's fingers fly over the zither in a graceful dance. Until suddenly

Twang! One of the chords broke and slashed across her left wrist and the wound began to bleed profusely. Tenhime was stunned and grasped her left hand tightly to prevent more bleeding. The crowd was shocked at the sight of blood running down her hand and dripped on the marbled floor. She stared at her wound clueless like a child not knowing what to do.

Oishi was beside her in an instant and used his handkerchief to wrap her wrist expertly and gently. She looked at him in surprised. Her crimson eyes locked with his emerald ones. He smiled gently and assured her that her injury was not serious even though she bled too much.

The music teacher, Ikaru-sensei who rushed out earlier to look for the medical kit came back and thanked Oishi who helped to bandaged Tenhime's hand.

"Is the injury very bad? Will it crippled her hand?" asked Ikaru-sensei worriedly. He did not want this kind of incident to happen now with the competition only ten days away.

"I don't know. She has to go to the hospital to have a detailed check-up." Replied Oishi.

"Daijoubu. This is only a light wound. It won't cripple my hand. I only need a few days rest to recover. Anyway it is meant to be." Tenhime said gently and stood up gracefullyfrom her seat.

Oishi discovered that she was of average height as her head only came up to his neck. He could smell a wonderful mixture of sweet smelling herbs coming from her hair and body. He wondered what the sentence "Anyway it is meant to be," meant.

"Someone should send you back home to rest" Asked Ikaru-sensei. He looked at Oishi and asked, "Oishi-kun, please send her home. She lives at Ichiryuji Street."

"Eh? Me sending her home?" asked Oishi in surprised. Both Tezuka and Fuji perked up at the name of the place. It so happens that Oishi too lived at Ichiryuji Street.

"Well, seeing both of you are live nearby each other, it's only fit that you sent her home." Said Fuji. "And you get to spend some time with her too." He whispered.

"Fuji!" Oishi glared at the infuriating tennis tensai. Fuji pretended not to notice it.

"Oishi, you're responsible for sending Meioh-san home. I'll inform Ryuzaki-sensei about this matter." Ordered Tezuka. He and Fuji then walked of after giving him an encouraging smile.

"Hai." Sighed Oishi. By this time, the crowd had disappeared. He turned to Tenhime and introduced himself, "My name is Oishi Syuichiro. Third year and fuku buchou of the tennis club."

"Meioh Tenhime. Yes I know about you. You're very popular among the girls in my class. And I often saw you practicing in the courts." Smiled Tenhime. "You play very well. I'm not very good in sports."

"Really? Well not as well as Tezuka and Eichizen." He blushed lightly at this praise.

"There's no need to be so modest. Ne, shall we go now, Oishi-senpai?" she picked up her bag with her right hand and slung it over her shoulder.

"Okay. Let me get my bag first, Meioh-san." He turned to grabbed his bag, which was lying on the floor.

"Please call me Tenhime. There's no need to be so formal with me." She said smiling and walked out of the room.

"Tenhime?" he asked in surprise. 'Does it mean anything? Girls usually don't let strangers call them by their name. Ah what am I thinking? There's no way Meioh-san has feelings for me.' He thought with a furious blush.

"Yes. Tenhime." She replied over her shoulder. "Come on Oishi-senpai or you'll be left behind."

"Hai." Oishi smiled and walked next to her. His tall 175cm body just beside her petite 162cm figure.

Unknown to him, Tenhime had a secret, knowing smile on her face. 'My soul mate is very interesting.' She thought, highly amused at the unexpected appearance of Oishi.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's note-Hi hi. Sorry for not having update my fic for so long. Happy Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day to all of you. Please seat back and relax while reading my newest chapter. Also please review. If the story is that bad, please do not shoot arrows of fire at me.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only wish that Fuji Syusuke is my boyfriend

Chapter Five

For the next three days, the Regulars trained hard for the upcoming National Games. Koryu was given orders to take special training from Inui to improve her stamina since her stamina wasn't as good as her teammates. She had to follow Inui's special training and eat the food from his special menu.

Fuji was just walking towards the tennis courts from his class when someone tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He turned to see a petite girl about 165 cm tall with long wavy honey colored hair cascaded down her back and expressive violet eyes looking up at him. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans with black Nike shoes to finish off.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Fuji politely. He was wearing his usual smile.

"I was wondering, do you know a girl by the name of Ryukawa Koryu? I think she's currently studying in this school." Said the girl.

"Ah yes, Koryu. She's my teammate in the tennis club." Replied Fuji.

"Tennis club? Hmm…that's so like her. Can you take me to her? I'm anxious to see her." The girl said excitedly. Her eyes shone brightly like an innocent child when given candy. Fuji actually felt himself attracted to her shining eyes and infectious smile.

"Alright. I'm going there myself. By the way, I'm Fuji Syusuke. You are?"

"Sun Meng. I am Koryu's cousin from Singapore." She replied enthusiastically.

"Koryu darling! I miss you!" the familiar voice made a chill went down Koryu's spine and she missed hitting the ball served by Inui. She was knocked over on the ground by a big 'kola bear' who was squeezing her tightly around her neck.

"KORYU, DIDN'T YOU KNOW I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU? LUCKILY APOLLUS GAVE ME THIS ADDRESS TO FIND YOU." Artemis yelled excitedly all in one breath. "By the way. How's your wound?" she added in a whisper.

"Artemis, get off me. Yes I knew you're worried about me and I'm fine." Koryu pried off Artemis's arms and got up from the ground.

"Where's the kiasu fella? Doesn't he always follow you?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, you mean Dennis. He's busy arranging stuff for my concert at the Tokyo Dome. I sneaked out without him knowing. By the way, where are you staying?"

"With Tezuka. You remember him, don't you?" she replied.

"Oh, Iceman! Yeah I remember him. Oh there he is. Hey Tezuka, nice to see you again!" Artemis ran over to chat with Tezuka who was with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hoi Koryu, who's that? She's cute." Remarked Eiji. The other Regulars were amused at Koryu's reaction of mock horror when Eiji said Artemis was cute.

"Sun Meng. My cousin from Singapore." Koryu picked up her fallen racket and walked off to get a drink. "Damn you Apollus." She muttered.

"She looks very familiar. Where've I seen her before?" said Eiji twirling his racket around his wrist.

"Of course she looks familiar. She's Artemis Sun." Remarked Inui.

"NANI? Artemis Sun?" yelled Momoshiro. His eyes shone at the mention of his idol's name.

"Artemis Sun, the Singaporean singer? No wonder she looks familiar. But what is she doing here in Japan?" asked Oishi as he watched Artemis pulled Koryu over to chat with Tezuka.

"Artemis is going to have a three-day concert in Tokyo Dome. Didn't you know?" asked Inui. He held a poster of Artemis's concert in his hand. (Where did he get that?)

"Who's this Artemis Sun Momochan-senpai?" asked Ryoma.

"Eh don't you know who she is Eichizen? She's the heavenly princess of popof South EastAsia. She first appeared in the music industry a year ago and had produced a smashing album of various songs like pop, rock and classical ballads. She swept offfour of thefive nominated awards at the Asian Music Festival for Best New Comer, Best Album, Best Female Singer, and Best Song." Explained Momo.

"Eh…She's that good." commented Ryoma. He looked slightly impressed.

"How did you know all that?" asked Eiji with a grinned. "You are a big fan of hers?"

"Yup. I bought her album, posters of her and do you think I can get her to sign an autograph for me?" asked Momo with a shy grin.

"I don't know Momoshiro. You've to ask Koryu that. She's after all Artemis' cousin." Said Oishi.

"So that's Artemis Sun. I listen to her songs. They are really good. Lucky of Koryu to have a famous cousin like her." Said Fuji with his trademark smile.

"By the way, I did some research on Koryu's background." Said Inui.

"Eh? What dirt did you discovered? Anything juicy?" asked the curious Eiji eagerly.

"Well, all I know was that she was aformer top teenage supermodel forthree years and retired early this year. She hadmodeled for famous brand names and had gracedmagazine coverslike Guess, Vogue,Cleo and others. Also she was a juniornational tennis player for two years in a rowbut she retired due to her hectic modeling schedule. " Read Inui from his data book. The others were surprised and impressed to hear that. They could not imagine Koryu as a teenage supermodel except she has the height and looks.

Meanwhile, Artemis had a great time chatting with Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka while clinging onto Koryu the whole time.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean withyour injuredleft shoulder, you can't play tennis like you used to." She said with a concern look at Koryu.

"My shoulder does not hurt that much anymore. As long as I don't exert myself, I'm gonna recover faster than I expect." Explained Koryu. "Besides, I'm using my right hand not my left." She smirked and glanced at Tezuka.

"Don't worry Artemis, Koryu's doing quite well for an injured player. If her condition worsens, I'll just sent her back to Singapore." Said Ryuzaki-sensei with a smile.

"Well since you're here, I suppose she'll be coming along soon enough." Remarked Tezuka coolly.

"Oh, since you've mentioned it. Apollus wanted me to tell you she'll be here shortly to join us on my temporary stay here." said Artemis.

"Aren't you going back to Singapore after your concert?" asked Koryu warily. She sensed Artemis was up to something.

"Oh no. I'll be taking sabbatical and studying here with you until when you've decided to go back to Singapore. My contract with the record company will expire in another few months time. Oh, and Dennis doesn't know yet." Replied Artemis with a sweet smile. The answered stunned both Koryu and Tezuka who looked as if they'd been struck by lightening. If Artemis is here then the other 'disaster' will surely turn up soon.

Artemis laughed gleefully and went off to make friends with the other Regulars and the club members. Including the fierce looking Kaidoh, she seemed to enjoy annoying him and wasn't scared of his hisses. In fact it made her teased him more.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's note: Hi guys, so sorry to have kept you waiting. But I've been so busy coming up with ideas for various fics that I'm currently writing that I've sort of neglected my currently posted ones until the other day I watched the latest Prince of Tennis anime and suddenly had 'the' idea to put into this fic. For those who wanted to know whether I am a Singaporean and why I specially chose Grecian god names for my characters, please refer to my thoughts after the story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Sigh I do not own Prince of Tennis! Please forgive me if I do not say it the next time, it really makes me want to cry.

Chapter Six

For the next three days, Artemis didn't turn up at Seigaku. Koryu told her team members that she was busy with her concert and autograph signing sessions. Momoshiro and Eiji were quite disappointed, as they had been looking forward in chatting with her. However, Koryu assured them that she'd be back as she's going to study at Seigaku too.

The last day of her concert, Artemis suddenly showed up at the tennis courts. She surprised everybody even Koryu as they weren't expecting her to show up.

"Artemis-chan, it's nice to see you again." Said Oishi with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you too Oishi. By the way, do you know who that girl is? She has been standing there and watching you for quite sometime now." Commented Artemis pointed at Tenhime who was standing just outside the tennis courts with Sakuno and the other four first year students watching the players practice.

"Ah, Tenhime-san!" Oishi immediately walked towards her. Artemis smiled a knowing smile and went off to find Koryu.

"Sumimasen. Did I interrupted your chat with that girl?" asked Tenhime as Oishi approached her.

"No, I was just greeting her. By the way, how's your wrist Tenhime-san?" he ask with a concern look in his emerald eyes.

"It's a lot better now thanks to your help. Er…I've a favor to ask you." She said a little hesitatingly. There was a slight blush at her cheeks.

"What is it?" asked Oishi. He too was blushing himself. He felt his heart beating faster and faster until it's gonna burst.

"Eh, I just want to ask are you free tomorrow evening?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah. Ryuzaki-sensei didn't arrange any practice for us." He said after thinking for a minute.

"Good. I just want to invite you to come to my house tomorrow. My dad wants to personally thank you for helping me and bringing me home that day." She said with a grim smile. She doesn't seem very happy about it.

"Eh?" was his shocked response. Tenhime wants to bring him home to meet her father?

Meanwhile Koryu was once again under attack from a bubbly clinging 'kola bear'. She rolled her eyes and gave up trying to pull Artemis off.

"Artemis-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you have a concert tonight." Remarked Momoshiro. He and the other Regulars were grinning at the comic scene in front of them. It's not often that Koryu would show a frustrated expression other then her usual cool façade.

"Ah mina-san, I've something to give you. Here, each of you take one." She let go of Koryu's neck and proceeded to give the Regulars each a ticket.

"Artemis-chan, this is…" Everyone stared at the tickets in shock.

"Yup! These are the tickets to my concert tonight. Front row VIP seats. It can be used as backstage passes too. You MUST come tonight." Said Artemis excitedly.

"But all your concert tickets have been outsold." Said a gawking Eiji. He had been queuing up to buy the tickets for three days but all tickets had been sold out since the first day.

"They had. But I asked the management to reserve these tickets especially for you guys. Take it as a thank you gift for looking after my dear cousin here. You can bring anyone of your friends too. " Grinned Artemis.

"Arigato Artemis-chan. We'll surely be at your concert tonight." Said Fuji, smiling.

"But Fuji…" begin Inui, he was taken silenced by the look in Fuji's eyes which seems to threaten anybody who did not want to go. 'Hmm, interesting, good for I-data.'

"Okay! I'm waiting for you to watch me sing tonight. The concert starts at 8 pm. See you tonight! Ah, I've to go now. I've to do some recording at the XX studio. Bye!" with that parting sentence, she rushed off like a whirlwind.

"Do we have to go? Hiss…" asked Kaidoh. He did not fancy going to some stupid boring concert and wasting his training time. Ryoma doesn't look too happy either.

"Of course we're going. I heard from my classmates that Artemis-chan's concert is hot. Ah…I finally get to go to her concert at last!" yelled Eiji happily. He was so disappointed that he couldn't buy the tickets but Artemis' gift was a hundred times better.

"Ceh, I was hoping to practice with my baka oyaji." Muttered Ryoma.

"Cheer up Eichizen. Going to Artemis-chan's concert is a one in a lifetime chance. Her songs are really superb!" said Momoshiro.

"Isu. Mada mada dane." Muttered Ryoma pulling his cap low.

"I'm not going. " Said Koryu coolly. She turned to continue her practice and felt someone gripping left her shoulder. Pain shot through her but she didn't show it. She turned and saw that it was Eiji who gripped her shoulder.

"Why? You should show more support for Artemis-chan. After all she's your cousin." He said. His usual smiling face was replaced by a serious look. Somehow, he was disappointed that Koryu refused to go because he had hoped that he could at least get to enjoy the concert with her.

"I've been to her concert more than a dozen times. I don't see why I should go this time. Let go of my shoulder Kikumaru." The pain in her shoulder was making her nerves raw and she snapped at Eiji angrily.

"Kikumaru let go of her." Tezuka had noticed the flash of pain in Koryu's eyes and reacted quickly to prevent her wound from being injured further. Koryu decided to make peace instead of arguing with Eiji and she happened to have the perfect solution. Thanks to Momoshiro and Ryoma's usual tactic.

"Okay fine, I'll go. But on one condition Kikumaru." The devilish gleam in her eyes made a chill going down the Regulars spine (except for Tezuka and Fuji).

"What is it? It sounds very interesting." Enquired Fuji. He found that look striking. Koryu looked much more alive without her usually cold façade.

"You must treat me to a free lunch for two days." Said Koryu nonchalantly and look at Eiji as if to dare him to do it.

"Okay, it's a deal." For no reason, Eiji didn't mind and felt happy at her demand. He couldn't understand why. Usually he would get very upset whenever Momo or Chibi forced him to treat them burgers. 'Something's wrong with me.' he thought.

"Oishi, you can bring Tenhime with you too if you want." Called out Koryu to Oishi who suddenly went rigid and blushed furiously. Tenhime looked amused. She exchanged a knowing look with Koryu who only smiled a mysterious smile. They became fast friends on the first day of Koryu's new school life at Seigaku.

To all my dear fanfic readers, thank you for writing to me about all your confusion and thoughts in your reviews. I had a great time going through them one by one. 0

Just to let you guys finally know the truth, I Cintaanime4ever am no Singaporean, and I am a Chinese citizen from one of its close neighbors. Guess it yourself. Why I chose Singapore to be Koryu, Artemis and Apollus home country? Well, those of you who are fans of Stephanie Sun, the Singaporean Chinese Singer might have seen the title of my story before in one of her CD albums. It is an English song sung by Stephanie and a Japanese female singer, I can't remember her name but I liked that song so much that I used the song title 'Tonight I feel close to you' as a title for my fic. You guys might get to see the lyrics someday in one of the later chapters; of course I'll make Artemis sing it. As a result, I decided that Koryu and her twin cousins are to be Singaporeans. It's sort of a tribute to Stephanie.

I am also an avid fan and reader of various fiction stories and legends. I've been reading storybooks even before I knew my ABCs or should I say even before I could talk. But of course, it's my mom who does all the reading. That's why the power of my glasses are like 2000+ for both eyes. I especially adored reading the legends of the Greeks and Romans. I too love Chinese folklore and immortal legends, and just to let you know, I am basically trilingual and Mandarin is one of my spoken languages. Of course I make grammar mistakes with my fics every now and then, but who doesn't? Also Yanagi, it's not that I don't have a beta reader I can't find one. I don't mind letting you be mine. Interested? Please let me know. Okay, stop the long-winded grandmother story; I've been having great interest in Apollo and Artemis, the immortal twins of Zeus. I've been reading a story about a pair of twin witches whose names were also based on them. I don't see why I shouldn't let my OCs have their names based on the immortal twins too.

So, any thing else, you guys want to know? Feel free to write your thoughts when you review my stories. But please try not to throw flames. I hate getting burn. Sob

P.s. Ah I nearly forgot, I am NOT a sports fan and am basically a dummy in sports. So if my description of the techniques used by the characters are incorrect or seemed far-fetched, it is because I have absolutely ZERO knowledge of the sport. But that doesn't meaN thatI can't use my imagination. -T-


	8. Interlude

**Author's Note: Gomen nasai mina-san!!! My deepest apologies to all my dear wonderful readers! I know I have not updated my fics for a ridiculously long time. Please DON'T KILL ME!!! I have been so busy with my new university life in Australia!!! I am so stressed with exams that are coming up next week. Also I did mentioned that all my previous fictions have been eaten up by my wretched computer at home so now I am actually retyping and redesigning the flow of the story. Hope you guys will like this interlude while I grind my brains to come up with ideas for the story to continue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own POT. **

**A Short Interlude**

The nest day after club practise was over, Oishi waited for Tenhime at the school gate. He was to go with her to meet her father as requested the previous day. Tenhime's competition was in another week's time and she had busy practising even though her injured wrist had not fully healed.

"Gomen Oishi-senpai, have you waited long?" Tenhime smiled as she walked up to him, thinking to herself that he looked pretty cool, leaning against the wall while waiting for her. As usual, Oishi blushed slightly when he saw her. He still can't believe he was now good friends with his secret crush and now he is going home with her to visit her father.

'Be calm Syuichiro, it's not as if you are going to ask Tenhime's father for her hand in marriage…wait! Where did that thought come from? Don't be silly Syuichiro! Slow down boy, as Echizen will say you are still mada mada dane!' Oishi mentally bashed himself, unaware of Tenhime's puzzled gaze at him.

"Ano, Oishi-senpai, daijoubu desuka?" Tenhime asked hesitatingly. Oishi's face had gone from red to white to green and back to red and white in an instant. She was afraid that he might be ill or coming down with some kind of weird disease.

"Ah? I…I'm good here. No worries Tenhime! Haha…" Oishi laughed weakly to assure her.

"I understand if you are not feeling well, you can meet my father another time." Tenhime looked at him worriedly, noting that his face was now pale green in colour and beads of sweat formed at his forehead. (. To my dear readers, he is just plain NERVOUS)

"No…no, I'm fine, really! Come on, let's go!" Oishi then turned and walked off quickly. Tenhime looked at his disappearing back for a few seconds then only called out. "Senpai! You're going in the wrong direction. My house is this way!" the retreating figure paused, then ran backwards to the original starting point. Oishi Syuichiro felt like an idiot and wished that lightening would suddenly strike him down. Tenhime wisely did not make any comment about his scarlet face.

'Maa, Oishi-senpai is so kawaii!' She thought with an amused smile on her serene face.

Needless to say, Tenhime's father took a liking to the polite young man who had helped his daughter when she was (in the father's words) seriously injured. He persuaded Oishi to stay for dinner and they chatted happily about almost anything that Meioh-san could think of. Later after Oishi had left, Meioh-san turned to his daughter.

"He is a good man. I know he'll make you happy." Meioh-san said gravely.

"Of course papa, he's fated to be mine after all!" Tenhime laughed softly and went to bed.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Gomen ne mina-san for making you guys wait for my update. Also I wan to thank all of you who reviewed my story and hope that you'll continue to do so Nyah! Oh yeah, in this chapter I will feature the song that inspired me to write the title of the story. It's a song from Singaporean singer, Stephanie Sun and Japanese singer Mai Kuraki. Yea! I love Stephanie!!! (Cheering)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own POT. Also, please don't blast me if I wrote that Mai-san appeared in this story to sing with Artemis.**

**Chapter Seven**

Evening, outside Tokyo Dome, a group of high school students were waiting impatiently for two members of the Seigaku Tennis Club to show up. They were supposed to meet up at 7pm outside the main entrance and now it's already 7:27pm. The concert was to start at 7.30pm.

"Momo and Ochibi are so dead…why do they always have to be late?" Eiji groaned as he munched on his double cheese beef burger. He was hungry because he was too excited about Artemis' concert to eat his dinner at home. Koryu had merely whisked him off to the nearest burger stall outside the Dome after his first complain of hunger.

"I have already predicted that there's a 98 percent chance that those two will arrive latest among us." Inui said coolly, his glasses glinted at his statement.

"Ano, Oishi-senpai, is Inui-senpai always like this?" Tenhime nervously asked the boy beside her. She rarely interact with the Seigaku Regulars because of her own busy schedule in practising for her own music competition and therefore wasn't very used to their unique characteristics.

"Hai. Don't mind him much Tenhime, he's alright." Oishi smiled to ease her worry. People who don't understand Inui always freak out over his weird love for data collection and calculation.

"Oi! Gomen mina-san! Echizen and I were stuck in traffic and we had to run all the way from Kasuga Station." Momoshiro and Ryoma ran towards their friends, panting heavily. Sakuno was delighted to see Ryoma and handed him and Momoshiro tissue napkins to wipe their sweats.

"We better get in now. The concert is about to start any moment." Koryu said, walking towards the entrance while dragging Eiji behind her.

"Sa, I hope Artemis-chan perform well tonight. " Fuji said with a smile.

"Fushh…If she doesn't, it'll be a waste of my time here." Kaidoh said with his usual glare. The rest of the members merely ignored him and walked on. Everyone was eager about the upcoming performance except Tenhime who suddenly had a sense of foreboding.

'Yare yare…I hope nothing goes wrong with Artemis-chan's concert tonight.' Her crimson eyes darkened at the thought. She will speak to Koryu about it later in private.

Even as they entered the stadium, the guys were already being overwhelmed by crazy fans waving glowing sticks and cheering with yells of "Artemis, we love you!" echoing throughout the stadium.

'Man this place is/ these people are crazy!' Came the instantaneous thought of the Seigaku Regulars (Yes, including Tezuka). Sakuno, Tomoko and Tenhime cringed with all the screaming around them. Only Koryu paid no heed and calmly ushered them to their seats in the front centre of the stage. She had far too much experience to be flustered.

The show started of with guest performers Kinki Kids and Aitemu Galz. Their performance had the audience hyped up into a frenzy mode. They were also getting impatient and kept crying out for Artemis. At 8pm sharp, they got their wish.

Artemis appeared dressed in a baby pink top decorated with glittering star sequins and black hipsters singing one of her top billboard songs 'Rock My Baby Love'. It was a very energetic song and involved a lot of difficult hip hop moves which she danced with absolute precision and perfection.

Next, Artemis performed another favourite song, 'Shake Your Heart' which was also co-sing with Aitemu Galz's lead singer, Lolly Kudo. The two girls danced and brought the house down with their well-timed tempo.

After another five powerful rocking songs sang in a mixture of Japanese, Korean, Mandarin and English, Artemis then serenade the audience with a Mandarin ballad 'Zhan Kai Ni De Chi Bang', translated in English 'Spread Thy Wings' before ending the first half of the concert.

"Wow! That was awesome man!" Momoshiro yelled excitedly during the break.

"Yeah, what did you think of the songs Kaidoh-senpai?" Echizen asked the snake man with a mischievous expression on his face. Kaidoh merely 'Hmph' and ignored him.

"Maa, a live performance is certainly much better than listening from cds." Fuji smiled.

"There's the food seller. Do you want anything Tenhime, Koryu?" Oishi asked the two girls seated next to him. Koryu shook her head while Tenhime said she wanted Coke. Once Oishi left, Tenhime turned to Koryu with a serious look on her normally serene face.

"I feel danger, Koryu. Danger towards Artemis." Tenhime said in a low but grave tone. "There's something or someone that badly wants to hurt her."

"Wakarimashita. Do not tell others. I don't want them worried." Koryu then took out her cell phone and pressed two. She spoke to someone in Mandarin. Her words were curt, sharp and commanding. She then hung up just in time for the second half to begin.

Artemis firstly hyped up the audience with two up-beat songs before progressing to several ballads. At the near end of the performance, she announced to everyone.

"I would soooo like to thank each and every one of you guys here for being so supportive of me throughout my performance. I really appreciate that all of you made the effort to come here in spite of your busy schedules (Looking at the Seigaku people). I know Japanese people are really busy people, ne?" She winked playfully as she said that, causing the audience to laugh at her joke.

"Anyway, the next song I'm going to sing is a tribute to my favourite idol that happened to share the same surname as me! Yes, it's our dear sweet Stephanie Sun! This song was sung by her and Mai Kuraki-san. I feel that this song is telling us that love between friends is one of the most precious things that bind us to this world. Without friends, we are never the same as we are now." Looking at her friends, she gave them a wide grin before announcing her last guest singer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I present to you one of the original singers of Tonight I Feel Close To You, Mai Kuraki-san!" Artemis called out as Mai appeared on the stage just as the music started.

Mai: _Close my eyes and feel your mind_

Artemis: Time has passed, I walk like a shadow

Mai: _Never knew, what I am going through_

Both: **You touch my hand and take my breath away**

Mai: _Whisper on the wind so softly_

_Let the bright stars fill our dreams with love_

_Reach for your hand_ (Artemis: You're holding my key)

_And you show me the way_

_Tonight, I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

Both: **When I need a friend, you are there right by my side**

**I wish we could stay as one**

Mai: _I wish we could stay forever as one_

Artemis: All the tears that haunt my past

Mai: _You promised_

_It'll be better tomorrow_

Artemis: Play that song

You and I listened to

Both: **And let it gently ease our pain**

Artemis: Tender rain drops from the blue sky

Flowers blooming, life is so divine

Like sunlight on a stream (Mai: _you're holding my key_)

You show the world to me

Artemis: Tonight, I feel close to you

You open my door and light the sky above

Both: **When I need a friend, you are there right by my side**

**I wish we could stay as one**

Mai: _So much love in this beautiful world_

Artemis: Search for the brightest star in the sky

Mai: _You will find the meaning of love_

Artemis: Don't be afraid (Mai: _don't be afraid_), just be yourself (Mai: _just be yourself_)

Both: **We need this love... I've never knew**

Both: **Tonight, I feel close to you**

**You open my door and light the sky above**

**When I need a friend, you are there right by my side**

Artemis: I wish we could stay as one

Mai: _Tonight, I feel close to you_

Artemis: You open my door and light the sky above

Both: **When I need a friend, you are there right by my side**

**I wish we could stay as one**

**I wish we could stay forever as one**

There was a standing ovation even before the duo finished their song. The audience's hearty cheers and shouts of encore moved Artemis to tears and Mai merely smiled and held her hand as they finished their song.

"Arigato gozaimasu mina! I will never forget my time here! I love you guys so much! Thanks for your support all these time!" Artemis blew kisses and waved at the audience happily. Some random guy had gone up to give her a nice bouquet of flowers which she accepted gracefully and gave the guy a kiss on the cheek. Of course, a certain blue-eyed tensai was not amused. It was then he and Koryu noticed that the young singer's expression became solemn.

"Since Tokyo is the last stop of my Asia Tour, I shall take this opportunity to announce something important to you guys. I am taking a break from singing once my contract is over with IMG." There were cries of dismay and shock in the entire stadium. The entire Seigaku group was also shocked by her sudden announcement. Even Koryu was startled, Artemis had never mentioned about matter this to her.

"I want to finish my education before I can solely focus all my attention on singing. This is my promise to my family. It's a vital decision and I want to share it with all of you guys. I know this sounds selfish but I hope that you'll understand how important this is to me. I hope that you guys will support my decision. Onegai shimasu!" Artemis flashed her  
trademark cutie smile and said in her trademark childish cute honey voice. There were cries of disappointment from the hyper crowd and they were yelling for Artemis not to go and that they will never forget her.


End file.
